


Seal it with a kiss (you'll be my safety and I'll be your lady)

by ohmypreciousgirl



Series: Every me loves every you [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity keeps being saved by the Hood and then things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a combination of the lines from 'Seal It With A Kiss' by Britney Spears and 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran. Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

"You’re a trouble magnet, aren’t you?" the Hood asked as he stepped closer to check on her. She was almost attacked by a gang when he appeared suddenly, scaring the group away with his arrow shooting. 

"No!" she said. "At least, not before I moved to this town," she reiterated, shrugging. "But thank you, for saving me. Again."

She smiled at him and, although the hood covered the majority of his face and the darkness helped a lot, his chin, his mouth and his strong jawline were still visible and she could see he was smiling back. The thought that she, Felicity Smoak, made the vigilante smile sent a pleasant fluttering through her stomach. 

"Just… be more careful, please?" he asked in a softer tone, making her frown in confusion. "I don’t want to know that you got hurt," he told her and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Her eyes widened as she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, no words coming out. Before she found her voice again, he was turning around and jumping on one of the iron bars from the fire escape stairs to run away from her.

"Wait!" she shouted, surprising herself. He stopped on his tracks and looked down at her. She felt at lost because she had no idea what she wanted to tell him. She said the first thing that came to her mind. “Can you swing upside down for me, please?”

Looping his knees around the iron bar, the Hood swung upside down, almost face to face with Felicity, who gasped delightedly. 

"Oh you actually did it!"

"You asked me to," he said in an annoyed tone. She smiled sheepishly at him, before frowning at the sight in front of her. His hood didn’t fall from his face, letting her see only his lips and scruff and his chiseled jawline. Seriously, what the hell?

"Seriously, is your hood above the laws of physics? Because how can you…?"

"Felicity," he said in a familiar tone that made her stop rambling and focus on the man in front of her.

"You know my name," she observed, her stomach twisting in knots as suspicion sent warning bells off in her mind.

He didn’t say anything, a smirk appearing in his lips and she closed her eyes for a moment.

She couldn’t believe her theory was right. To think she thought she was crazy for even believing in that.

Shaking her head, she stepped closer and cupped Hood’s cheeks with her hands. Before she could second-guess herself, she brushed her lips against his. Their mouths were pressed in a feather-light touch for a moment until she felt his hand burying in her hair as his tongue touched her lips. She opened up to him, letting him take control of the kiss. She could feel the urgency in his touch and the way his mouth moved against hers. Although, she quickly realized that kissing upside down was sort of weird. His nose was digging into her chin and her tongue seemed a bit disoriented in that position. She groaned into his mouth when he bit her upper lip, her hands trailing down his neck. Felicity was so lost in the kiss that when he pulled away she gasped out loud. 

"Goodnight, Felicity," he said with a shaky voice. Before she could react, he was already out of her view.

"Damn you, Oliver Queen," she muttered, her hands touching her lips in deep thought.

She knew who the vigilante was, so now what?!


	2. You found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We really need to stop meeting like this,” the Hood said as he cut the ties around Felicity’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.
> 
> Set after 1x10.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” the Hood said as he cut the ties around Felicity’s hands.

“I don’t know, I kinda dig the idea of having my own personal hero,” she replied, trying to lighten the mood as he helped her to get up from the floor.

“Felicity,” he said in that disapproving tone that made her want to apologize, even though it wasn’t her fault it seemed all the criminals of Starling City were going after her.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, his gloved hand cupping her face and lifting it so he could take a better look. It was dark were they were, but knowing it was Oliver, she could see clearly the traces of his handsome face and his beard of four days. Seriously, if Oliver stood so close to all of the people he saved like he did with her, he was basically asking to get caught. Unless… unless, he actually wanted her to solve the puzzle the Hood’s identity.

“Hey, I’m okay,” she told him, covering his hand with hers and giving it a squeeze.

“Let’s go,” he said, wrapping his hand around her wrist and guiding her to the entry of the abandoned building.

“I have a contact in the police department and they’ll be here at any moment,” he explained as he walked one step ahead of her. “You can come with me or you can wait for them here and they’ll take care of you.”

Felicity smiled. “I want to go with you.”

He didn’t say anything, they just kept walking until they were outside and he led her to his bike.

“Of course you had a bike,” she muttered under her breath when he let go of her wrist. She bumped his arm with her shoulder when she heard him chuckling at her comment.

“Here,” he gave her his helmet before climb onto the bike.

“I’d ask if you aren’t going to use one too, but you jump from rooftops, somehow I think a helmet is the last thing you have in mind,” she said as she put it on.

“You’d be right,” he replied with a smile.

He helped her climb behind him, her hands wrapping around his chest as soon as she was on the bike.

“Hold onto me tight,” he told her, his gloved hands squeezing hers as a warning.

“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances,” she blurted out. Her eyes widened as her cheeks redden almost immediately, but she didn’t take it back.

He stayed quiet, turning the key and starting the engine. In a matter of seconds, they were on the streets. The trip went fast and in less than ten minutes he was stopping his bike on the street that could access the fire escape stairs of her building. Seriously, if she didn’t know Oliver was the Hood, she’d be extremely worried that the city’s vigilante knew her address.

He hopped off the bike and helped her down, his hands around her waist as soon as her feet touched the ground.

“Thank you,” she said, her hands grasping at his shoulders.

He turned away from her, looking around like he was checking to see if someone was near them. And then he was in her personal space, his arms around her waist and his hips against hers. He walked them backwards until her back hit the cold wall and his mouth slanted over hers.

He kissed exactly how she remembered: intense and all consuming. It wasn’t her memories playing tricks on her, she thought as she kissed him back with equal passion. With her arms around him, one of her hands slid up his spine to the back of his head, urging him closer. Felicity couldn’t think in anything else aside from her need for Oliver’s kisses.

As she tore her mouth away from Oliver’s for a moment to catch her breath, he took advantage and trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat. She moaned out loud when he found a sensitive spot with his tongue. She could feel him smiling against her skin before he opened his mouth and started sucking on the tender flesh. His teeth grazed her skin before giving a light nip, causing her hips to thrust into his.

“Do you want to come?” he whispered against her ear and, for the first time, he sounded like Oliver and not the Hood. The pang of desire that hit her when she heard his natural voice made her close her eyes and squeezed her thighs together.

She nodded frantically, and immediately he leaned backward to take off his gloves. As soon as he was free of them, his hands slipped beneath the fabric of her dress, riding it up along her thighs until he reached the edge of her underwear. One of his hands rested on her hip to keep her steady while the other parted her legs and moved her underwear to the side. He ran his fingers up her slit, his thumb working on her clit while he slid two fingers inside her. She cried out when he started moving, curling them as he thrust into her. She could feel the delicious pressure building, her orgasm so close she could almost taste it.

When he increased the speed of his fingers, his mouth went back to her neck. It was the feeling of his tongue working again on that sensitive spot that sent her over the edge. He bit down, guiding her through her orgasm. Her whole body trembled uncontrollably, her toes curled in pure pleasure and she would probably have fallen on her ass if Oliver didn’t have her locked in a secure hold.

She still had her eyes closed when he kissed her again.

“Mmm… Oliver,” she purred as she felt him depositing small kisses on her cheek, her temple, her forehead.

She felt him tense against her and then she opened her eyes, realizing what she just said.

“What did you just say?”

Felicity sighed, feeling suddenly tired.

“You heard me perfectly clear, _Oliver_ ,” she repeated, emphasizing his name. “I’m blonde, but I’m not that blonde.”

He huffed, pulling down his hood as their eyes met.

“You’re too smart for your own good,” he declared before pulling her into a kiss.

“I know,” she muttered between his kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theirhappystory requested 'hickey kiss' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity was about to start eating her dinner at her QC office when Oliver walked into it, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.

Felicity was about to start eating her dinner at her QC office when Oliver walked into it, closing the door behind him.

“Oh, hi there,” she said, putting the Chinese box plate aside, quickly tidying up her desk. She smiled at him, trying to cover up the awkwardness she suddenly felt after their last encounter. She never had to handle the aftermath of a hook up since all her sexual experience happened during a long-term relationship, so she was at a loss. Should she pretend nothing happened? Should she mention it? Should she get up and kiss him against the closed door?

If someone asked her, she was completely leaning toward the latter option.

“Hey,” he greeted her with a smile. He stopped in front of her desk, his smile being replaced by a serious expression.

“I’m sorry I took off the other night because of my night  _business_ ,” he said, remarking the word ‘business’ with his raised brows. She sighed in relief.

 _Not ignoring it then_ , she thought, smiling at him briefly.

“It’s okay, Oliver,” she shrugged. “You had to do your…” she mimicked the shooting of an arrow, making him grin. He shook his head, his lips pressed in a thin line to suppress a laugh.

“So, I’m here for three reasons.”

Felicity raised her eyebrows in interest. “I’m listening.”

“The first reason,” he said as he bypassed the desk and stood behind her. “Is this one,” he grasped her wrist, pulling her up and close to his chest, and then he was crushing his lips against hers. Felicity’s eyes slipped shut of their own accord when she felt his tongue moving against hers, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

She had to swallow down a moan when his hands started moving and touched her everywhere. He went from her waist to her hips to her ass, grabbing it and squeezing with force. And then his hands slid up her sides, cupping her breasts as he ground his hips against hers. The feeling of his erection pressed against her hip made her moan softly, her nails digging into his jacket.

One of his hands moved to her hair, tugging the elastic band from it, the golden strands cascading over her shoulders. His fingers ran through her tresses as he bit her bottom lip, sucking it between his teeth. He gave a slight tug at her hair, tilting her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck. She could feel his beard scratching her skin as his mouth trailed down her throat to her collarbone. He traced the lines with his tongue, nibbling on the soft skin until he left a trail of small red marks.

“Oliver,” she gasped in pleasure, the toe-curling sensation of his intense kisses causing her to close her eyes tightly.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said her name in a sing-song voice against her skin that made her giggle. He glanced down at her, the glint in his eyes sending a shiver up her spine. He shut his eyes, angling toward her to place a peck on her lips. He rubbed their noses together before leaning backward to gaze at her. She took advantage of their position to put her hands over his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his firm chest against her palms.

“The second reason is, unfortunately,  _night business_  related,” he told her in a serious tone. “Can you help me?” he asked, his arms setting around her waist.

She nodded. “Of course.”

He gave her an easy smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said sincerely. She bit her bottom lip, her hands absently stroking his chest through his shirt.

“You said three reasons, so what is the last one?” she questioned, her curiosity peaked by Oliver’s greeting.

“Ask you to spend the weekend with me as soon as I’m done with my  _night business_ ,” he gave her a sultry look, licking his upper lip as he stared at her mouth.

“Wow, you aim high,” Felicity observed with widened eyes.

He wrinkled his forehead, surprised by her answer. “What do you mean?”

“You didn’t even ask me out on a date and you already want to spend the weekend together?” she asked him, with her best ‘are you serious?’ look.

He smirked at her, leaning over to whisper at her ear. “You came around my fingers two days ago as I was dressed as the city’s vigilante after I rescued you for the fourth time. I don’t think the traditional way applies to us,” he bit her earlobe before straightening up to stare at her.

Felicity took a sharp intake of breath before she nodded in agreement.

“Traditional dating is so overrated,” she declared, letting out a nervous laugh. Her eyes widening when she noticed what she just said. “Not that I think we are dating! We are not dating! We are two adults that enjoy spending time together sometimes without any type of…”

His mouth cut her off, distracting her from her roundabout explanation of their relationship status. She just closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his tongue teasing her lips and his teeth grazing her bottom lip.

“I’m fine with dating you,” he muttered against her mouth. “Just don’t expect traditional dates from me,” he warned her as their eyes locked.

She nodded, licking her sensitive lips thanks to all kissing and biting they suffered.

He took a step back, his arms falling away from her waist and one of his hands went to his pocket, pulling something out of it.

“So, I need your help with this thing that I found,” he said handing her a USB.

“Hmm… Security fob,” she informed him.

He smiled at her. “I knew you’d know what to do with it.”

She shook her head, tossing any thoughts unrelated to the task at hand from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlevvwolf requested 'kiss on the collar' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> The time between 1x01-1x09, Felicity was saved by the Hood twice. The spider-man kiss happened before 1x10.  
> jaegermighty requested 'spider-man kiss' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.


End file.
